coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9194 (26th June 2017)
Plot Aidan reiterates his commitment to Maria, smashing his secret mobile phone into the pavement to prove himself to her. A disapproving Brian spots the vandalism and littering. Phelan, sporting a black eye that he makes excuses about, gets dressed up, lying to Eileen that he's seeing a business contact when he's actually meeting Nicola Rubinstein. Daniel hides when Ken calls into the bistro enquiring about his degree results. Nick rings Robert chasing the sale of his share in the bistro. Michelle suggests she could buy it with her share of the Rovers' sale proceeds but he refuses, saying he no longer wants any business partners. Dev opens a temporary shop in No.7 selling basics while the Corner Shop undergoes a refurbishment. Anna confiscates Faye's phone. She also tries to apologise to Kevin for arguing but he's cold with her. Erica is annoyed that Dev has forgotten the WARTS dinner that evening. Maria joins Aidan in his flat. He hooks his tablet up to the TV to play music but as they head for the bedroom he fails to spot a text from Eva saying she's coming home early from France. Phelan is off with Seb at the yard and gets him up against a wall when he makes jokes about Nicola, just as she enters the premises. Eva returns, telling Leanne that Stella's love life is now on track again and she also confides in her that she thinks she's pregnant. Phelan apologises to Nicola who tells him he must be more patient with a damaged lad like Seb. She agrees that he can come with them to an ex-offender's talk in Liverpool. Maria manages to hide in time as Eva enters the flat, and Aidan succeeds in coming up with excuses to get her to leave just as quickly. An annoyed Michelle can't get Robert to change his mind about the partnership. In the cafe, Eva sees that Aidan is on edge. A guilty Kevin offers to babysit for Dev in order that he can go to the dinner. Having seen Aidan and Eva in the cafe, David tells Maria that Aidan's never going to leave Eva for her. Sally tells Tim he's taking a risk by threatening Seb. Eileen spots Phelan and Seb leaving in Nicola's car. Michelle is taken aback when Will Chatterton turns up to meet a client in the bistro. She tells him about her separation from Steve. Annoyed with Robert's attitude over the bistro, she agrees to join him for a coffee. Waiting with Leanne for her results with a new pregnancy testing kit, Eva is stunned when she sees texts between Maria and Aidan pop up on the tablet and realises they're having an affair. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard and office Notes *In a video entitled The Secret Life Of Phelan '' released to the ITV website on 21st August 2017, a scene in this episode was given as a clue to the fact that Pat Phelan was holding Andy Carver prisoner. The scene in question was between Eileen Phelan and her husband when she saw that he had a black eye which he claimed was caused by him walking into a shelf but was supposedly from a fight with his captive. *TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan fails to spot Eva's text stating she's returning early; Eileen fears that Phelan has another woman; and Michelle considers investing in The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes